Field
The invention relates to a curved liquid crystal display (LCD).
Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes a pair of display panels having electric field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels.
The LCD generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the electric field generating electrodes. Accordingly, the alignment of liquid crystals of the liquid crystal layer is determined, and polarization of incident light is controlled. As a result, an image is displayed on the LCD.
As LCDs are used as displays of television receivers, their screen is becoming larger in size. As the size of the LCDs increases, a viewing angle may greatly differ depending on whether a viewer watches a central part of the screen or both ends of the screen.
To compensate for this difference in viewing angle, LCDs may be curved (concave or convex). From the perspective of a viewer, LCDs may be classified into portrait-type LCDs whose vertical length is greater than their horizontal length and are curved in a vertical direction and landscape-type LCDs whose vertical length is smaller than their horizontal length and are curved in a horizontal direction.